


Rattrape-moi si je tombe

by Minorine



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Barbara Gordon is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batboy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Story, New Batman, Parrot is Robin, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: Dick Grayson est le fils de la commissaire de police de Gotham, Mary Lloyd, mais cela lui réserve plus de surprises qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé, menaçant sa petite vie qu'il pensait jusque là paisible.Barbara Gordon est la fille des Marvellous Hesel, elle est au trapèze ce que les pages sont à un livre, pourtant elle ne pensait pas que sa vie pourrait prendre un tournant aussi dramatique seulement avec quelques mots.Des destinées sont amenées à se croiser, une fois encore, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Espérons que le meilleur emportera tout sur son passage...





	Rattrape-moi si je tombe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, coucou !  
> J'ai écris cet OS pour l'anniversaire d'un ami qui adore le DickBabs, et bien évidemment je suis aussi dans ce cas-là.  
> L'OS que vous avez sous les yeux est un peu particulier parce qu'il vient d'une idée bizarre que j'ai eue : et si Dick et Barbara échangeaient leurs vies, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ?  
> Voilà comment je verrais leur histoire, reconstruite à l'envers, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
> Ceci est peut-être le début d'une série plus longue, avec une Barbara girl wonder et un Dick en fauteuil roulant, mais pour l'instant rien n'est moins sûr...  
> En attendant, bonne lecture !

##  First act

Elle était là, sa chevelure de feu illuminant l’assemblée, l’éblouissant par ses nombreuses prouesses acrobatiques, prouesses dont il ne serait capable, pas comme ça. Alors, la voir virevolter, il ne savait pourquoi, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Il avait l’impression qu’elle l’invitait presque à se joindre à la danse.  _ Presque _ … Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas. Un accident est si vite arrivé… Un accident  _ lui _ est si vite arrivé. Avant, il passait ses nuits à lutter contre le crime, avec son costume fabriqué de toute pièces, sous le nez de Mary Lloyd, une femme respectable faisant partie de la police de Gotham, récemment promue commissaire. Ils n’étaient pas riches, ils n’étaient pas pauvres non plus. Ils étaient de simples citoyens comme les autres. Enfin… La commissaire était souvent victime d’attaques, aussi il avait demandé à John Grayson, son mari, d’amener Dick et lui vivre loin d’elle, loin de cette ville qui ne cherchait qu’à la dévorer.

Après de nombreuses disputes et assiettes brisées, ils avaient fini par quitter Gotham, le jeune Dick ne se rendant pas bien compte de tout ce que cela allait engager pour lui. Une vie qui, d’abord sédentaire, à Blüdhaven, finit par devenir bien plus nomade. A partir du moment où ils avaient été répertoriés comme membres de la famille du flic le plus tenace de Gotham. Longtemps, John et son fils avaient été victimes de tentative de kidnapping, voire de meurtre. Souvent, de plus en plus créatifs, des truands venaient aborder Dick à la sortie de l’école pour lui demander de le suivre dans le recoin sombre d’une ruelle. Heureusement que le garçon n’était pas assez bête pour céder à l’appel des friandises. Ils avaient été obligés de déménager. De Metropolis jusqu’à Central City, mais ni Superwoman, ni le Professeur Zoom n’avaient pu les sauver. Les tensions semblèrent se calmer un temps, pourtant, une fois installés dans une énième grande ville dont ils avaient oublié jusqu’au nom. Mais, hélas, quelques semaines ce n’était pas assez. John mourut d’un “accident de la route”, en allant chercher son garçon à l’école.

Le garçon en question, cette fois-ci, avait bien failli tomber dans le panneau, beaucoup trop de truands essayant de l’attirer ce jour-là, alors qu’il cherchait désespérément à comprendre ce qu’il était arrivé à son père. Cette nuit-là, celui qui le sauva, ce fut Batman. Il essayait d’échapper à ses agresseurs, ayant même trouvée une rue adjacente qu’il pensait mener chez lui, mais elle se trouva rapidement être un cul-de-sac. Dans cette ruelle sombre, il le vit se battre contre tous les truands, les étalant un à un, leur faisant mordre la poussière, et tout ça lui donna l’espoir. L’espoir et l’envie de faire comme cet être de la nuit, de faire la justice. Bien sagement, une fois tous à terre, le héros lui demanda d’attendre la police, qu’ils n’en auraient pas pour longtemps. Et, en effet, ils ne tardèrent pas, et c’est là qu’il revit pour la première fois sa mère depuis des années. Elle lui assura qu’ils ne se quitteraient plus, plus jamais.

En retournant enfin dans la maison qu’il n’avait pas vue depuis longtemps, ce fut au tour de sa mère de se décomposer. Elle était enceinte, lors de son départ avec son père, et l’enfant avait disparu à leur retour, ainsi que la babysitter. Voyant qu’ils ne pouvaient atteindre Dick, ils avaient préféré s’en prendre au bébé qu’était alors la petite Rachel Grayson. Plus de peur que de mal, le bambin avait fini par revenir dans les bras de sa mère, sans séquelles.  _ A priori _ .

Quelques années plus tard, il croisa la route de la fille des Gordon, Barbara. Belle, froide, inaccessible. Petit à petit, alors qu’il grandissait, cette nouvelle fille dans sa classe l’intriguait de plus en plus. Qui était-elle ? Quelle était son histoire ? Pourquoi la nièce d’une famille aussi importante que les Gordon n’apparaissait que maintenant ? Avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il commençait déjà à chercher des moyens tous plus inventifs les uns que les autres pour l’aborder, pour se rapprocher d’elle, mais chaque fois qu’il avait l’impression de faire un pas en avant, il en faisait également deux en arrière. Inaccessible était le mot, à croire qu’elle ne laissait personne s’approcher suffisamment d’elle pour la connaître. Enfin, c’était ce qu’il s’imaginait, jusqu’à ce qu’un jour il découvre son secret. Totalement par hasard, hein, il allait juste mettre une lettre dans son casier quand son pull s’était accroché à la grille, et que le casier s’était ouvert lorsqu’il s’était reculé.

Un costume de super-héros. Caché. Derrière la pile de bouquins de cours. Parfaitement plié. Il avait hésité à le prendre, pour y jeter un regard curieux, mais la jeune rousse lui avait fermé le casier au nez. C’est ce qu’on appelle communément être pris la main dans le sac. Pourtant il ne renonça pas, finissant par voir qu’il s’agissait de la tenue de l’acolyte de Batman. A partir de là, c’était assez facile de deviner l’identité de ce dernier. James Gordon. L’oncle de Barbara. En même temps, avec un oncle étant une telle figure historique, la famille Gordon possédait une grande partie de la ville. Des riches, en somme. Et, des riches, ça peut s’offrir tout et n’importe quoi, surtout de telles panoplies de héros. Dick avait alors tenté de le rencontrer directement, mais Harvey Bullock, le domestique de la famille, n’avait pas voulu le laisser le voir. Il allait rentrer bredouille quand il s’était retrouvé face à Barbara, qui semblait tout juste rentrée de l’école, en moto, si c’était pas la classe ça !

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Lloyd ?

\- Euh, Grayson, moi c’est Dick Grayson.

\- C’est pareil, ne chipote pas Grayson.

\- Je… Et toi, tu es B—

\- Tu le sais très bien, M. LeHarceleur. » Elle avait poussé un soupir. « Mais autant que je me présente moi-même, hein ? Moi c’est Barbara, je suis la nièce de James Gordon, et je crois que tu as vu quelque chose que tu ne devais pas voir.

\- Tu parles de ton costume ? C’est toi Parrot ?

\- Hum, euh, non… En fait, je fais du… du cosplay…

\- Du… cosplay..?

\- Oui ! Du cosplay !

\- Classe, moi aussi j’aimerais en faire, dommage qu’il n’y ai pas de justicier de mon âge ici. Tu penses qu’il s’appellerait comment, Batboy ?

\- …

\- …?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu cherches au juste ?

\- Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! »

Elle avait soupiré avant de le tirer par la manche jusque dans le somptueux manoir qu’était celui des Gordon. Dick n’avait pu s’empêcher de remarquer toutes les statuettes qui donnaient un style baroque à l’endroit, quelques crânes qui faisaient froid dans le dos, et ne parlons même pas des tableaux des ancêtres de James Gordon. Il remarqua cependant que, au détour d’un couloir, un tableau avait été décroché et ses sourcils se froncèrent malgré lui. Pourquoi ce tableau avait disparu ? Est-ce que c’était volontaire ? Pourquoi est-ce que c’était le dernier de la rangée ? Toutes ces questions lui brûlait les lèvres mais il n’eut pas le temps de les poser que la jolie rousse lui demanda de l’attendre dans le salon alors qu’elle disparaissait au détour d’un couloir. S’il avait été obéissant, l’histoire se serait arrêtée là, mais il décida de suivre sa nouvelle amie, d’assez loin pour qu’elle ne puisse pas le surprendre, et il l’entendit discuter avec quelqu’un, un adulte.

« Père, je… J’ai quelque chose d’important à vous dire.

\- Je t’écoute.

\- Quelqu’un a percée mon identité secrète. J’ai d’abord cru que ce n’était pas nécessaire de vous mettre au courant, il avait l’air naïf et pas très intelligent, mais je ne pensais pas qu’il viendrait se présenter au manoir. Je crois qu’il a découvert la vérité… »

En grand silence se fit, cependant il perçut quelques chuchotements qui le fit s’approcher un peu plus de l’endroit d’où provenaient les sons, pour mieux entendre, et le plancher qui craque fut là pour l’accueillir. Il se figea en se rendant compte que les voix s’étaient cette fois-ci vraiment tus et il se tourna rapidement pour faire demi-tour, dans l’espoir de ne pas se faire repérer, mais il se heurta au domestique. Depuis quand il était là ?! Il ne l’avait même pas entendu approcher… Il lui jeta un regard sévère avant de l’attraper par le bras. Dick essaya de se débattre, mais sans grand succès, Harvey Bullock était une montagne de muscles -ou de graisse difficile de savoir- aussi il ne faisait pas le poids contre lui.

« Tu pensais vraiment t’en tirer comme ça ? C’est pas bien d’écouter aux portes.

\- L-Lâchez-moi ! J’allais partir, je le— »

C’est avec fracas que la porte s’était ouverte sur la silhouette imposante et impressionnante de James Gordon, ce dernier jaugeant l’adolescent d’un air sombre. Deux ou trois détails dans son attitude trahissait son anxiété par rapport à la situation. Et, même, son attitude actuelle, elle avait tout de celle du Batman, ça Dick en était certain. Pour autant il ne dit rien, quelque peu intimidé de se retrouver face à cette personne qui l’avait probablement sauvé d’un kidnapping et de tortures plus atroces les unes que les autres. Un silence s’installa dans le long couloir, avant que le maître des lieux n’invite l’adolescent à entrer et prendre place dans son bureau, chose qu’il ne se fit pas répéter deux fois. La voix autoritaire de James Gordon ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Une fois l’un face à l’autre,  après un nouveau silence froid et gênant, le regard de Dick se posa sur Barbara qui n’avait toujours pas bougé. Celle-ci lui fit un léger signe qu’il ne compris pas tout de suite, avant que les yeux du riche milliardaire se posent sur lui.

« Je te trouve bien silencieux, mon garçon.

\- C’est que… Je… Euh…

\- Qu’es-tu venu faire ici ?

\- Hum… Je sais que vous êtes Batman. Et Barbara est Parrot. »

Contrairement à ce qu’il attendait, il vit le père Gordon se mettre à rire. Jamais il ne l’en aurait cru capable et le simple fait qu’on le soupçonne d’être Batman était un bon moyen d’en rire. Parce que, non, ce n’était pas lui, avait-il déclaré en essuyant une larme qui avait roulé sous son œil suite à son fou-rire. Étrangement, son comportement n’indiquait pas qu’il mentait, c’était même le contraire, à croire qu’il avait été ridicule de le comparer au justicier masqué. Mais, si Barbara était Parrot, ça ne pouvait être que ça, pas vrai ? Pourquoi ça serait quelqu’un d’autre si elle avait dit que le Grayson avait découvert la vérité ? C’était sur cette énigmatique question qu’il avait quitté le manoir Gordon sans poser plus de questions. Mais il n’en avait pas fini, il allait continuer ses recherches jusqu’à prouver que James Gordon n’était autre que le Batman. A moins que, le tableau disparu, sur le mur… Non, Batman ne pouvait pas être cette personne, mais pourtant c’était une piste qu’il ne pouvait pas écarter.

##  Second Act

Elle avait toujours été brillante. Souvent, ses parents disait d’elle qu’elle était née pour ça, le trapèze. Et elle aurait continué d’en faire, aussi longtemps qu’elle le pouvait, si jamais ils n’avaient pas été froidement assassinés, sous ses yeux. C’était lors d’une répétition, juste avant que les habitants de Gotham ne se précipitent pour voir ce cirque qui passait chez eux une fois par ans, tradition familiale sans doute, Barbara s’était précipitée dehors pour voir qui était présent lorsque ses parents avaient dû s’absenter, accompagnés de deux personnes habillées de noir, beaucoup trop chic pour être des spectateurs normaux. Elle avait, dans la foule, remarqué que son oncle, qu’elle n’avait vu qu’en photo jusqu’ici, avait spécialement fait le déplacement. Bien qu’il ai décidé d’être en mauvais termes avec sa sœur pour avoir suivi cette vie de bohème qui était la leur -comme en témoignait de nombreuses photos déchirées- il avait visiblement décidé de revenir sur sa position. Elle n’avait pu résister à l’envie de l’approcher pour lui parler, mais ça n’avait pas été très concluant. A croire que la relation de sa sœur au cirque n’avait pas encore été lancée dans le cirque médiatique de Gotham. Aussi, il ne s’était pas épanché et avait préféré se montrer froid, offrant uniquement une pièce à la fillette avant de lui dire qu’elle pouvait disposer. A l’époque, elle avait été blessée par le comportement froid de son oncle, mais maintenant elle comprenait. Il venait de perdre son fils et sa femme, aussi s’était-il senti le besoin de se rapprocher de sa famille, même de manière superficielle à cause de la presse.

Cependant, après être revenue à l’intérieur, la jeune Barbara s’était rendu compte qu’elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à essayer de communiquer avec son oncle, c’était bientôt le temps des Marvellous Kesel. Son père avait insisté pour que la troupe prenne son nom, sûrement Thelma n’y était pas indifférente, après tout elle savait que la relation avec son frère s’envenimerait si jamais on les associait aux Gordon. Mais, ce jour-là, c’est le fait que l’on découvre que Thelma et Roger Kesel étaient affiliés aux Gordon qui causa leur perte. L’un des types en costard, qui visiblement l’avait suivi, l’attrapa par le bras pour la forcer à le suivre. Elle aurait pu se débattre, mais elle n’était qu’une simple enfant, face à un gorille elle ne pouvait rien. Elle se fit traîner devant ses parents, chacun attachés avec un pistolet sur la tempe. Thelma avait le visage en sang et Roger des ecchymoses partout sur le visage. Elle essayait de se débattre, en larmes, demandant à ses agresseurs de laisser partir ses parents, qu’ils n’avaient rien fait de mal. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire… Aussi elle jeta un regard plein de haine au type qui tenait ses parents en joue. Il souriait.

« J’ai un jeu pour toi, Barbara. » Avait-il dit en armant le chien de son flingue. « Tes parents ne veulent pas jouer avec moi, c’est triste hein ?

\- Laisse-la en dehors de ça, elle ne sait rien ! » Avait supplié sa mère, elle aussi au bord des larmes.

Et là, il lui avait donné un coup tellement fort sur le crâne que la mère était tombée inconsciente sur le sol froid et dur, le sang sur son visage ruisselant jusqu’à faire une petite flaque. La gamine avait de nouveau poussé un cri déchirant en voyant sa mère chuter, et son père ne semblait plus en capacité de dire le moindre mot a cause de ses ecchymoses bien que son choc dû se voir. Peut-être n’était-il pas au courant de pourquoi il était là…

« Ah, maintenant on veut parler ? C’est peut-être un peu tard pour ça, désolé. J’ai demandé à ta fille. Ah, et, Roger, inutile d’essayer de parler aussi, sinon tu seras encore plus dans le mal que ta femme. » Il s’approcha de la gamine, un grand sourire aux lèvres, caressant doucement l’une de ses joues avec le canon du flingue armé. La petite rousse était tremblante de peur. « Alors, tu acceptes de jouer avec moi ? Si tu le fais, je libère tes parents.

\- Je… D-D’accord…

\- Tu vas voir, c’est très simple, il faut juste que tu répondes à mes questions. Il s’appelle comment, le frère de Thelma ?

\- J-James…

\- James comment ? »

Elle entendit son père se mettre à paniquer, à travers ses larmes elle pouvait qu’il voulait qu’elle n’en dise pas plus. Mais, la gamine qu’elle était alors croyait sincèrement aux paroles du truand. Il avait dit qu’il relâcherait ses parents si elle répondait à ses questions, aussi elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer des mots qu’elle allait regretter pour le restant de sa misérable vie.

« Gordon... »

Tout s’enchaîna très vite. Le truand la remercia. Son père hurla. Le truand tira sur ses parents. Il vida ses chargeurs sur eux. Il riait. Des flaques de sang se répandaient sous eux, allant jusqu’à se rejoindre, sous les yeux horrifiés de l’enfant qui ne pouvait réagir. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Le truand attrapa la gamine par le menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

« Transmet mes amitiés à James Gordon, de la part de Requin-Tigre. Que plus jamais il n’essaye de contrarier mes plans, sinon il sait ce qui l’attend. » Puis, il s’adressa à ses gorilles. « C’est bon, vous pouvez les libérer, on y va les gars. »

_ Requin-Tigre… _ Pensa-t-elle lorsqu’elle se fit relâcher, ses mains trempant maintenant dans le sang de ses parents, au même titre que ses genoux. La flaque était tellement épaisse qu’elle pouvait y voir son reflet. Elle voulait se venger, elle sentait la rage se frayer un chemin à travers chacun de ses muscles, chacune de ses larmes… Elle le trouverait, elle lui ferait la peau, elle vengerait ses parents et pour ça elle promettait de faire la peau à cette ordure. Bien vite, des personnes étaient venues, elles avaient posé une couverture sur ses épaules… Elle s’était retrouvée face au visage accueillant de Mary Lloyd, qui avait tenté de la rassurer du mieux qu’elle pouvait. Le commissaire avait l’air de vouloir lui poser une tonne de questions, mais elle appréciait la retenue. Il n’avait pas envie de parler, là tout de suite, et encore moins de ce qu’il venait de se passer… Pour l’instant, la seule chose qu’elle aurait aimé, c’était serrer une dernière fois ses parents dans ses bras, lui dire qu’elle les aimaient et qu’elle regrettait de ne pas s’être méfiée plus. De ne pas avoir réussi à les sauver...

Plus tard, James Gordon était arrivé pour la prendre dans ses bras, tenter de la rassurer à son tour, mais elle l’avait repoussé avec froideur. C’était la faute de son oncle, entièrement la sienne, si ses parents venaient de mourir devant ses yeux. S’il n’avait pas été là, elle n’aurait jamais eu à répondre à cette question, et encore moins un message. Ce message que James Gordon n’aurait jamais, pour la simple et bonne raison qu’elle comptait régler cette affaire seule. Elle allait se venger de Requin-Tigre, et personne ne pourrait jamais l’en empêcher. De toute manière, qui le pouvait, si aucun ne savait ? Confiée à la garde de James Gordon, le temps de signer les papiers d’adoption pour qu’elle soit considérée comme héritière légitime de la fortune des Gordon, elle profitait du soir, de la nuit, pour sortir en douce. La journée, elle ne voulait pas sortir, prétextant la déprime due à la perte de ses deux parents. On lui accordait d’être seule, espérant qu’ainsi elle pourrait faire son deuil en paix. La nuit, même Bullock ne passait pas voir si elle était toujours là. Ce n’était pas toujours très légal, ce qu’elle faisait dans les rues aussi tard, mais petit à petit elle réunissait suffisamment de matière pour pouvoir débusquer Requin-Tigre. Sa soif de vengeance se faisait de plus en plus vivace à mesure qu’elle approchait du but. Cependant, elle avait sans cesse l’impression d’être suivie, surveillée, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Un soir qu’elle était en difficulté, notamment parce que les sous-fifres de Requin-Tigre avaient remarqué ses agissements, la faisant tomber dans une embuscade, elle se rendit compte de qui était son mystérieux stalker. Le Batman. En personne. Bien entendu, il l’aida à se débarrasser des ennemis, sans dire le moindre mot. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu’il avait peur qu’elle reconnaisse sa voix ? A la fin du combat, ce qu’elle reconnut ne fut pas sa voix, mais bel et bien un geste.

« Je sais qui vous êtes. »

Avait-elle fièrement clamé avant que ce dernier ne l’emporte dans un endroit plus sûr. Avant, aussi, qu’il ne décide de l’assommer. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un endroit où il faisait trop froid pour qu’elle ne frissonne pas. Face à elle se trouvait le Batman, ce fut la première chose qu’elle vit en se redressant. Elle s’apprêtait d’ailleurs à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais une autre voix, provenant de l’endroit où se trouvaient des ordinateurs beaucoup trop grands, se fit entendre. Une voix qu’elle reconnut aussitôt tant elle lui hérissa les cheveux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure-ci ? »

Le siège se tourna, laissant apparaître la moustache et le regard sévère de James Gordon. Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de fusiller son oncle du regard, lançant d’un ton beaucoup plus froid qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu :

« Ce que je fais de mes soirées ne te concerne pas. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là d’ailleurs ?

\- Si tu te mures dans le silence, je ferais de même. Barbara, je veux que tu me fasses confiance.

\- Ça non ! » Avait-elle hurlé. « Jamais ! C’est à cause de  _ vous _ si mes parents sont morts, parce qu’on a du sang de Gordon. Plutôt mourir que porter ce nom, je resterais Barbara Hesel. »

Elle avait essayé de s’enfuir, mais Batman l’avait retenue par le bras, faisant non de la tête. Évidemment, cette altercation avec son oncle n’expliquait en aucun cas ce qu’ils faisaient dans la cave de Batman. Bien sûr, elle savait pour son identité secrète, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire que James y était lié. Le milliardaire poussa un soupir, avant d’aller s’asseoir à côté de la rouquine qui dardait sur lui un regard méfiant.

« Je crois qu’il va falloir que je t’explique beaucoup de choses, si tu dois vivre ici.

\- Pourquoi tu n’as pas sauvé mes parents ? Tu étais là, et  _ lui _ aussi. » Elle désigna Batman du doigt. « Vous auriez pu… Vous... »

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, à présent elle comprenait tout. Elle comprenait qu’ils n’avaient pas été là pour l’aider, pour la sauver de cette question qui avait causé la mort de ses parents. Elle en voulait encore plus à James, et au Chevalier Noir. Sa seule envie, maintenant, était celle de partir. Mais… Il la tenait toujours, et son oncle avait dit vouloir tout lui expliquer. Elle allait se tenir tranquille le temps qu’il lui dise tout.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir que son oncle était celui qui avait le plus perdu, bien plus qu’elle. Il avait perdu son fils et sa femme sans savoir qui avait envoyé ce petit truand à la sauvette les lyncher devant lui, prétextant un simple vol de bijoux qui avait mal tourné. James Junior et Barbara, sa mère, y avaient trouvé la mort. Il avait décidé, après avoir passé un petit moment à se morfondre sur les morts de sa sœur, sa femme et son fils, de se reconstruire. Il ne souhaitait cette situation à personne d’autre, et c’était en partie pour ça qu’il avait décidé d’adopter la jeune Hesel, et de la faire profiter de son héritage si jamais il venait à passer l’arme à gauche. Après tout, ils étaient les deux seuls survivants de la famille Gordon. La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre, regrettant soudain toutes les méchancetés qu’elle avait pu dire à son oncle, mais il n’avait pas fini. Habitué à la vie en haute société, il avait longuement tenté de trouver une parade, quelque chose qui aurait pu l’aider à éviter ce genre de situations à l’avenir. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas faire autre chose, sinon se disperser en discours et se débrouiller assez bien en informatique. Il ne pouvait pas devenir Batman avec si peu de développement physique. Mais il y avait une personne en qui il avait une confiance aveugle qui pouvait très bien s’acquitter de ce rôle. C’était d’ailleurs elle-même qui s’était proposée, alors qu’il arrivait à court de solutions. Il avait d’abord refusé mais sa détermination avait eu raison de son avis. La chauve-souris fit tomber le masque, et Barbara observa le visage sous la cape du héros. Une personne dont elle avait déjà deviné l’identité.

Batman était Harvey Bullock. Quoi de plus normal lorsque l’on connaissait son dévouement aux Gordon, le fait qu’il ai presque le même âge que James, et celui qu’il avait été un militaire surentraîné des années durant ? Pour autant, ça ne s’arrêta pas là, puisque ce fut au tour de la rouquine de se jeter aux pieds de Bullock pour qu’il l’entraîne, pour qu’elle aussi devienne une héroïne, à ses côtés, qu’elle puisse l’aider. Qu’elle… puisse se venger ? Elle leur raconta pour Requin-Tigre, pourquoi elle lui en voulait à ce point, pourquoi il devait payer. Le regard de son oncle se plongea dans le sien, incrédule, mais ce fut Bullock qui répondit.

« J’accepte, mais à une seule condition. La justice doit passer avant la vengeance. »

##  Final Act

Barbara avait bien grandit. Au fur et à mesure de ses rencontres, elle avait appris. Requin-Tigre était derrière les barreaux, mais elle n’avait pourtant pas arrêté les actions héroïques. Elle adorait se balader de toits en toits, la nuit, faisant des acrobaties toutes plus risquées les unes que les autres, éblouissante avec les couleurs de son costume de Parrot. C’était son idée, les couleurs pour contraster avec le noir du costume de Bullock. Une façon d’être le Yin et le Yang, une façon de s’équilibrer l’un l’autre, de ne pas perdre la face lorsque l’ennemi était là. En plus de ça, elle s’était décidée à faire son deuil, elle était de retour à l’école. Et elle n’était pas peu fière d’entendre ses camarades s’extasier sur le Dynamique Duo qu’étaient Batman et Parrot. Ce dont elle était en revanche moins fière, c’était l’accident qui avait amené le fils Lloyd à la soupçonner d’être l’héroïne masquée. Elle ne s’était pas méfiée, et le caractère têtu de Dick n’aidait pas. De plus en plus, il se montrait presque intrusif mais… elle s’était rendue compte, avec le temps, que se chercher comme ils le faisaient, ça avait quelque chose de mignon. En soi, Dick était un garçon mignon et, à force d’insister, elle avait souvent été à deux doigts de lui dire. Sans le faire, évidemment.

De son côté, le jeune adolescent avait achevé son costume, et c’est tout fier qu’il se mit à le porter le soir, se faisant appeler Batboy, allant très souvent prêter main-forte au Dynamique Duo. Si, tout d’abord, il vit Parrot grincer des dents et ruminer derrière son masque, il fut content de pouvoir l’approcher, échanger des blagues avec elle, et parfois même doucement flirter. Il savait que c’était un amour à sens unique, parce que souvent la justicière lui parlait du garçon qu’elle aimait, une fois qu’ils furent assez proches pour se faire des confidences. Plus d’une fois, ses tentatives maladroites de lui faire comprendre qu’il l’aimait finissaient infructueuses, soit parce qu’elle avait été droguée, soit fatiguée, soit déjà partie. Il n’y arriverait pas, mais il n’abandonnait pas l’idée.

Une personne qui avait bien grandit aussi, c’était Rachel Lloyd. La petite sœur de Dick. Depuis qu’elle était en capacité de marcher, elle s’intéressait beaucoup aux animaux. En particulier les animaux morts. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de ramener des cadavres d’animaux à Mary ou Dick, disant qu’elle trouvait ça vraiment très beau. Inquiète pour son état, Mary avait décidé de l’amener voir un psychiatre qui l’avait rassurée en lui disant que la petite était surdouée, qu’elle s’était donc à part et ne ressemblerait pas aux autres enfants. C’était une vérité. Elle découvrit le costume de son frère, faisant très rapidement le lien avec tout le reste. Ses sorties nocturnes, tout le reste. Elle en profita pour rédiger une lettre à l’intention de Batboy, une lettre que Jason Bard, rédacteur en chef de la  _ Gotham Gazette _ s’empressa de publier. Bien qu’elle soit anonyme, le fait qu’elle commence par “Je sais qui tu es” interpella pas mal de personnes, Dick le premier. La suite du message ne disait que des phrases bateau, un code utilisé par le Maître des Indices et qu’elle savait que Batboy décrypterait facilement. Un rendez-vous. Et une heure précise.

Dick arriva en avance ce soir-là, dans l’espoir de voir son mystérieux stalker arriver. Il tomba des nues en voyant que c’était sa petite sœur qui montait sur le toit, pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Pourquoi l’avoir ébruité à ce point, alors qu’elle avait juste à aller le voir et lui dire directement ce qu’il en était ? Il n’avait pas la réponse, et il était prêt à aller la chercher. Peut-être qu’elle faisait juste ça au bluff, peut-être qu’elle voulait juste se retrouver face au justicier. Peut-être que, au fond, elle l’admirait ? Son discours n’était pas le même, alors qu’elle s’approchait du justicier, assit sur la bordure le séparant du vide.

« Tu sais. J’ai toujours été jalouse de toi, Dick. J’ai de meilleures notes que toi, j’essaye d’être là plus parfaite possible aux yeux de maman, mais tu es toujours son préféré. Tu ne trouves pas ça cruel, toi ? Peut-être que, si tu disparaissais, ça me laisserait une chance ? » Et elle avait sortie l’arme de service de Mary d’une des poches de son manteau rouge. Le genre de manteaux que possédait toute petite fille normale. Elle la pointa vers lui et arma le chien. « Ne bouge pas, promis tu ne sentiras rien. Ça sera rapide. »

Bien évidemment, Barbara aussi avait compris le message, pour avoir elle aussi affronté le Maître des Indices. Malheureusement, ce n’était pas le cas de Bullock, alors il ne comprit pas, elle décida donc d’agir seule pour ne pas perdre de temps pour tout expliquer à l’ancien militaire. Elle devait sauver la vie de Batboy, et elle avait l’intime conviction que son sort était entre ses mains. Encore une fois, quelqu’un risquait de mourir si elle n’agissait pas. Tout ça n’intimait rien de bon, rien du tout même. Elle attrapa sa moto et quitta rapidement la Batcave, se disant qu’elle avait déjà bien assez traîné à décrypter le code complexe de la lettre. Sur un toit. Ils avaient rendez-vous sur un toit… C’était le meilleur des moyens pour faire du mal à quelqu’un efficacement. Efficacement et sans un bruit. Ça ressemblait de plus en plus à un piège et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle arriva rapidement sur les lieux, mais pas assez, parce qu’elle entendit la déflagration au moment où elle coupa son moteur. Elle ouvrait déjà la porte pour se précipiter à l’intérieur mais une forme sombre qui tombait l’alerta avant. Le masque déchiré laissait entrevoir les traits de Dick, inconscient à cause de sa blessure au ventre. Il tombait, et Barbara savait qu’il ne pourrait se rattraper seul. Elle lança son batgrappin et s’élança pour l’attraper au vol. Ils atterrirent en douceur sur le couvercle de l’une des poubelles de la ruelle déserte, et le premier réflexe de la rousse fut de prendre la main de son coéquipier dans la sienne, retirant son masque, le visage larmoyant.

« Dick, c’est moi, c’est Barbara ! Je t’en supplie, reste avec moi, j’ai appelé une ambulance, les secours ne vont pas tarder…

\- Je… savais…

\- Économise ta salive, tu parleras plus tard, quand tu seras sauvé.

\- Je savais… que… c’était toi… Parrot... »

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu’elle faisait, elle se pencha doucement sur lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, entendant au loin les sirènes de l’ambulance, elle décida d’aller se cacher. Elle était toujours en tenue de Parrot, démasquée qui plus est, et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle se doutait que ce n’était pas uniquement à cause de ce qu’il était arrivé à Dick, bien que cela soulève chez elle de nombreuses interrogations.

Le verdict était tombé, une fois qu’il fut sorti du coma : il allait devoir s’habituer au fauteuil roulant. Il ne le quitterait pas, et ses jambes ne lui répondrait plus. C’était un coup dur pour Dick, qui avait toujours aimé gambader, et sa carrière de justicier venait bel et bien de se finir. S’en était suivi un terrible coup de déprime où il n’avait voulu voir personne. Même pas sa mère. Parce qu’il se doutait qu’elle serait venue avec Rachel, et il ne souhaitait pas voir à quel point elle pouvait feindre la tristesse pour que Mary la prenne dans ses bras. Elle avait eu ce qu’elle voulait, du moins pour l’instant, et Dick n’était pas disposé à parler de son accident. Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu’il dise à sa mère qu’il était Batboy, qu’il avait désobéit, et que Rachel n’était pas aussi saine d’esprit qu’elle pouvait le croire. Les jours passaient, il ne voulait toujours voir personne, mais un soir il entendit sa fenêtre s’ouvrir, alors qu’il lisait. En tournant la tête, il avait vu Parrot assise dans l’encadrement de la fenêtre. Elle lui avait fait un tel sourire qu’il n’avait pu faire autrement que détourner le regard. Avant qu’il ne sombre dans l’inconscience, il se souvenait clairement qu’elle l’avait embrassé. Elle lui tendit la main.

« Ça te dit, une petite balade ? »

Et voilà où ils en étaient, maintenant. Tous les deux, dans ce cirque vide à cause de l’heure tardive. Elle sur le trapèze, voulant montrer à Dick ce qu’elle savait faire, et l’adolescent la regardant faire, comme hypnotisé, assis sur les gradins. Enfin, jusqu’à ce qu’elle l’invite à la rejoindre, venant le chercher pour qu’ils se balancent ensemble sur le trapèze. Elle était souriante, il était heureux d’être avec elle. Ils se posèrent un instant sur l’un des piédestaux, les jambes dans le vide, les doigts entrelacés, le regard amoureux. Et là, ce fut au tour de Dick de venir embrasser la rouquine, avant de s’exclamer, comme si c’était la plus belle chose qu’il lui soit jamais arrivée :

« Barbara, je t’aime.

\- Moi aussi, gros bêta ! »


End file.
